Web sites are typically assembled by creating a number of web pages containing still pictures, graphical elements, portions of text, motion video, audio materials. Executable scripts may be used both at the web client and within the web site infrastructure, to perform various functions. The functionality available to a user of a conventional web site is typically defined by the developer(s) involved in the creation of the web site, and each user simply accesses the functionality provided when a given page is delivered to the user's web client and rendered for display. The same functionality is typically available to all users of a given web page of particular web site.
Users of mobile devices able to connect to the Internet may select and install applications or “apps” on their mobile devices. Such applications are generally in the form of what is referred to as “native code.” That is, each app is a software program or collection of executable instructions designed for use on the particular hardware or with the particular operating system of the mobile communication device of the user. The functionality of such apps is normally defined by the app developer when the app is prepared for distribution through what is normally referred to as an “app store.” Each user that selects and installs a particular app has the same set of functionality available to them.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.